Pretend For Me
by GypsyQueen
Summary: The Centre is starting to get desperate to find Jarod and decides to send their very best. The only problem is The Centre's very best may be the worst thing to ever happen to Jarod. It is finished!!! Thanx for such nice reviews! I'll write more if my comp
1. Angel

ANGEL  
  
She flipped her long blonde hair behind her slim shoulders and tied it in place. Looking into the mirror, she observed the small circles under her eyes that she had earned the night before. Other than that she looked positively angelic. She had been called Angel from as far back as she could remember. The only way she could think that she even resembled her pet name was in looks. If appearances had anything to do with what your inside thoughts and feelings looked like…  
She was trained hard for a hard line of work. To any one else, but her, it would have seemed impossible. From the time she started out she had been bombarded with 'Social Suicides', "Media Metaphors', and the all too persisting 'What if? Situations.' Her guardian, Dr. Pain, had always been conscientious to her thoughts, feelings, and actions, so it was no surprise when she had asked him if she could have the night off, to clear her head and it was no surprise to her when he said no.   
Angel walked over to the corner of the small hotel room and picked up her carrier case. She opened it up briefly, moving the contents around to see if she still had all of her supplies. Before she left, she placed down her bag, walked over to the pile of towels and sheets she had used, and folded them neatly. These were the pains of being Obsessive-Compulsive. She knew the maids could (and most likely would) take care of them right after she had gone. She would have just left it if it hadn't given her that empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just thinking that the linens were going to be left there, for any amount of time, unfolded and strewn about, made her cringe.   
She shook off the repulsive feeling she was getting and laughed at the thought of the maid walking in and seeing the scene before her. She would probably have a shocked look on her face and stare for a minute or so. Then, she would make as to clean up and then rethink the situation. After a lot of reasoning, she would probably call straight to the operator of the Motel and ask him about it. Boy, they had a long day ahead of them.   
Angel surveyed her room again, to make sure nothing was left behind or misplaced, then headed out the door. She was going to be getting home later than usual and most likely would get blessed out for it, but she didn't mind. Dr. Pain, nor anyone for that matter, had ever made her feel sorry for anything she had ever done, so why let it bother her now? She got on the elevator and pressed the first floor button. As it headed downstairs, she put tucked her hair up in a scarf and put on sunglasses and a long coat. This would have probably been rather inconspicuous if it hadn't been so hot outside. It was the middle of June and she was going outside dressed like it was 30 degrees. *Well, let's make them think a little…* She got off the elevator and headed out the entrance, tipping the doorman. *That should keep him quiet for now…*  
The ride home was long and tiring but Angel didn't mind. She had always liked to drive and decided to make the best out of any chance she was given. When she finally made it to her destination she stopped, and putting the car in neutral, looked up at the sky. Birds twitted around chasing after each other and whatever prey they could spot. *Disgusting. Even birds have that uncanny craving for freedom. I would go crazy without any boundaries or inhibitions.* She shut off the car and walked inside the large building. Looking up at the nearest security camera, she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. When she wanted attention, she was going to get it.  
"Did I teach you that or is that what you learn in your weekly sessions with Sydney?" Angel found herself looking into the eyes of her guardian and he didn't seem too happy.  
"Actually, that's the newest look I learned from my last 'learning experience.' That was the exact look on his face when I left him this morning." She had an impassive grin on her face that was driving him to distraction.   
"All right that explains that, now why are you so late. Did you do the job this morning or were you just procrastinating." Heck, if she didn't stop smiling like that he would never be able to discipline her, for her tardiness.  
"You know, to tell the truth, I did the job last night. I just felt rather fatigued and decided to sleep there. Oh, don't look at me that way, Dr. Pain. If it had been you, I wouldn't have minded if you took a few hours of shuteye to yourself." She gave him a dazzling smile and he remembered why he was supposed to be mad at her about.  
"What if you had been caught?" By this time they were traveling down a dim hallway, that led to his office.  
"Lesson one for the day: Nobody bothers a Motel room with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. Not even for a fire. I'm serious! They skip you right over and you die! Which that would pretty much defeat the whole purpose of me being there now wouldn't it?" She gave him the most earnest look she could muster and he did all he could to act like he wasn't amused. Then, she ran up to his door and opened it motioned for him to enter first. Why had he raised her so enchanting?  
He walked through the door and smiled once he was out of her eyesight. "I would have still sent you to make sure he was dead." He dragged his oxygen canister behind him and sat down at his desk. Leaning forward he motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of him. "So he is dead, right?"  
She gave him a knowing look and sat down. "Well, if he's not he's going to have some headache when he wakes up."  
He looked at her almost shocked. "A gunshot to the head? That's not quite your style is it? I thought raised you to be a little more creative than that."  
"Who said it was a gunshot? I pretended I was his acupuncturist. I was going to relieve his headache when he accidentally moved and well… Hehe." She gave him a winning smile and he returned it.  
"Sometimes you manage to amaze, even, me." Turning in his chair he gaze out his large office window. "Anybody see you come or go?"  
"Me or the lady in black? Don't you worry; I was veiled and robed like a good little girl. The doorman saw something that resembled a heifer in a smock I believe, but nobody would believe it. He takes his coffee black with two sugars, by the way. How do you want yours?" She got up and went around his desk to the intercom. "I could use a drink." She said matter-of-factly.   
He quirked an eyebrow and looked at her narrowly. "I want mine without a hallucinogen. I need to keep a clear head for today's activities."  
This caught her interest but she decided to order their drinks first. "Pearl? Please send a coffee, one cream, one sugar, and a strawberry daiquiri to Mr. Raines office." She covered the intercom and turned towards the doctor. "Do you want anything?" He shook his head and she smiled. "Okay, Pearl, that will be all."  
"Already drinking coffee? Aren't you too young for that?" She pushed the top of his seat back and leaned in inches from his face.  
"I've grown up doctor. You didn't forget did you? I mean, you must admit, I am not a little girl anymore." She leaned up and let go of his seat, the sauntered back to her chair and sat down.  
He nodded in agreement. "That you are not. To tell the honest truth, sometimes it alarms me how quickly you've grown and matured."   
"Ha! And it doesn't alarm you that I'm a skilled assassin? Really Doctor! Sometimes you truly do amaze me. You are a walking contradiction. You know that, don't you?" The door creaked open slowly. She started and pulled her gun at the sound.  
A young auburn haired woman stood in the doorway, mouth agape. "Your drink… you are the one who wanted… maybe I should come back later." The woman was blanched and obviously flustered at the sight of Angel pulling a gun on her.   
"I apologize Pearl. That was very rude of me and I am deeply sorry for actions." Angel flashed a pearly white grin that looked like something out of a toothpaste commercial. "You will forgive my impoliteness, won't you?"  
Pearl gave Angel a halfhearted smile and placed the tray down on Mr. Raines desk. "Yes, err… I hafta' go. Yah see my dogs with thah sitter and the windah pane needs replacin'… I gotta go." With that she hurried out the door and down the hallway.   
"Lovely girl. Doubt we will be seeing much of her around this office anymore." Mr. Raines gave a slight smile at the disgruntled expression on Angel's face.  
"Where is she from? Kentucky? Georgia? Ugh… southerners. I can't stand that fake politeness and the way they wallow at your mercy… disgusting." She scrunched up her nose at the thought and slumped in her chair. "I'd take that beautiful northern hospitality any day of the week to that… ugh."  
Mr. Raines laughed, and almost choked, at his own little private joke. Angel peaked at the sound. What was he up to? "Angel, there is something you should know."  
Angel grimaced. Here it came. She knew his little mind games and figured she might as well take the bait. "Why, whatever do you mean doctor?"  
"Now don't be snide, Angel. All you need to know is that I have a present for you." She quirked an eyebrow and leaned in toward his desk. "You do remember when you asked if you could have some time off, don't you?" She nodded and half-grinned. "Well, I need you to do me this one favor and you can have your much needed vacation."  
"Well, what is it? The sooner you tell me, the sooner both of our wishes can come true." A slight flicker of a smile touched her lips at the thought of some vacationing time.  
"I need you to find me a certain man. He has been unattainable for a long while now and The Center is in need of his abilities." He looked her over and tried to decide whether she would be able to get their man.  
"Why didn't you say so? You won't even need him. Just tell me what you need him to do and I can do it instead. You know that I am capable of doing just about anything that man is able to do…" She thought a moment. "Next to getting someone pregnant. If that's what it is then I guess I'm out." He couldn't tell whether she was joking or serious.  
"It's nothing like that. He is just really important to the success of The Center. Can you get him for The Cen… for me?" He looked up at her showing no emotion in particular.  
"Yes, of course, I can. What is his synopsis? Brief me." She leaned back in her chair and waited for this seemingly simple assignment to start.  
"Late thirties to early forties, 6' tall, about 170- 180 pounds give or take, brown hair, brown eyes, goes by the name Jarod. He has no last name in particular, just Jarod and then whatever last name he comes up with. He is a pretender; therefore he can be whomever and whatever he wants to be. This will not be one of your easier assignments. Do you think you can handle it?"  
She gave him a wicked grin. "Of course I can. Do you have any idea where he is located?"  
It was his turn to return the look. "Well, the last we heard, he was somewhere in Tennessee."   
  



	2. Jarod

JAROD  
  
It was the perfect cliché. The bottom of the ninth, bases loaded, one out, and all the other team needed was two points to win the game. He caught the baseball and searched the field. He thought fast, throwing it to the third baseman, Buford, who threw it home, getting two runners out. They had won the game and the Championship! The team of seven-year-olds was ecstatic, jumping up and down and running over to pile on their coach. The 'Little Lookouts' had never won a game and now that their new coach, Coach Jarod, came in to town they were champions.   
"All right kids! Wonderful pass there at the end Jason!" He laughed trying hard to stand up straight. "That was great! I am so proud of every one of you!" Pulling the last child off of his back, he looked over the team in front of him. They had been heart-broken when he had arrived. They had been a broken down team with a coach who had left them. The most heart-broken of them all was, of course, the son of the coach, Jason. Looking at him now, Jarod knew he would be all right. "How about we go get some ice cream to celebrate?" The kids screamed their agreements and Jarod laughed. "Well, go ask your parents." They ran off in all directions, in search of parental consent.  
"Hello. You must be Coach Jarod." Jarod turned to see a lovely young blonde with bright blue eyes. "Your team did wonderful out there today. My nephew, Jason, is on your team." She was grinning happily and Jarod felt his heart jump.  
"Thank you. They worked very hard to get where they are and I'm very proud of them." He returned the smile and thought a moment. "Would you like to go celebrate with us Miss…?"   
She smiled wider at the invitation. "Oh, just call me Emily. Umm… actually, I would love to go celebrate with you, but it just so happens that I have a prior engagement."  
Jarod tried not to show his disappointment as he responded. Subconsciously he searched her ring finger and then grinned when he didn't see a ring of any sort. "Well, that's too bad. Maybe some other time then?"  
Emily almost bounced in her excitement but decided she probably should try to remain calm. "Are you busy tonight? I have a little vacation time coming up and I want to start it as soon as possible. I just have a few loose ends to tie up today and I'm off."  
Jarod almost thought he could see the excitement brimming in her eyes. "I would love to. Where are you staying?"  
"I'm staying at Julienne's Inn. I know it's not all that snazzy but it's cozy and I like it." She shuffled her feet and looked down at the ground.  
He smiled when he realized she was shy about telling him where she was staying. He wanted to tell her not to worry about it, because he had seen his share of Hotels but decided against it. "Sounds great. I'll pick you up around… eight?"  
She peered past Jarod and then looked back a little disturbed. "Eight it is, then. Just ask the man up front for Emily, he'll know who I am. It's been nice talking. I've got to run. Bye." And with that she headed off.  
She seemed in a hurry and he decided it was best not to keep her. "Okay, bye." Jarod suddenly felt like a pile of bricks had been thrown at him. It took a moment to register that it was his team. "All right, I get the point! Which way to the nearest Dairy Queen?" The children started to clamor there way to the team van and they were off. "So what do you guys want when we get there?" An assortment of flavors reached his ear and he just smiled. "Okay, so that's eleven vanillas?"  
When they had reached their destination, the boys all jumped out of the van and ran for the entrance. By the time Jarod had caught up with them they had run up a pretty large bill. "Did your mommies give you any money at all?" The group of children smiled at him angelically and he knew their answers. He looked at the person behind the cash register and grinned sheepishly.   
"I'll pay the bill." When the kids had gotten their ice creams and sat down, Jarod walked over to sit with Jason. "Is this seat taken?"  
Jason smiled a milky smile up at him and nodded. "You sure can, Coach Jarod. Did you see that catch I made today? Wasn't it somethin'? I just got that there ball up an' hauled it over to third base an', luckily for us, Buford caught it! We won the game all cause of… you."   
Jarod gave Jason a goofy kind of 'aw shucks' grin and shifted in his seat. "It wasn't just cause of me… uh, because of me. Anyway, you kids did all the work. I just supervised."  
Jason took one last lick of his ice cream and looked up at Jarod. He leaned in and arched an eyebrow. "Super-huh?"  
Jarod ruffled the seven-year-olds hair and laughed. "Supervised. It means I watched and gave a few tips. All you needed was a good lineup. You and your buddies over there did all the… hard stuff."  
Jason nodded at this as if he knew it was the honest truth and went back to eating his ice cream. "Coach Jarod? Who was that lady you were talkin' to earlier at the ballpark? The pretty one with the long blonde hair."  
Jarod stared at the boy for a moment, confused. "That was your… She said she was your… Wait, she isn't? Emily?"  
The boy looked at his coach in utter disbelief. "Well coach, if she isn't Emily what's the point in tryin' to bring it up all of the sudden. I just wanted to know who she was, not who she wasn't. I swear, coach, sometimes I think there is somethin' quite wrong in that head of yours."  
Jarod suddenly got quite serious and looked down at the small child. "Believe me Jason I think there is 'somethin' quite wrong' here too." Jason went on eating his ice cream as Jarod thought about what his next move would be.  



	3. The Centre

The Centre  
  
"This is ridiculous! I gave you those cards hours ago and there is still no feed back for us to go on! What is this the, 'Computers 101 Class of Losers'? Broots, I want results and I want them now! Now, get back at your computer and do whatever it is you do!" It was obvious that Miss Parker was not feeling up to par. Jarod had sent her another one of his more cryptic messages that morning with a delivery of baseball cards. Needless to say, it had put her in a rotten mood.  
"Yes, Miss Parker. No, Miss Parker. Whatever you say, Miss Parker." Broots had tried his best to figure out Jarod's motive behind the note and cards. He was just left stumped and in need of some Extra Strength Advil and Miss Parker's constant bantering was just making matters worse. Broots rushed out of the room to, again, try attempting the insoluble puzzle.   
"Now, now Miss Parker. You know that Broots is doing everything in his power to figure out what Jarod is up to." The constantly sweet and understanding, Sydney. How revolting! Miss Parker couldn't think of anything that would seem more delightful than drop kicking him at that very moment.  
"Well, Sydney. I suppose he just needs to do more. My life is not the only one on the line here. We have chased this Energizer Bunny that you created way too long and hard to fall off of his trail now!" She fell back in her chair in desperation.  
"You don't need to fret about it anymore Parker." A raspy voice reached them from the darkening hallway. "I've got someone else on the case," Mr. Raines walked in the room wheeling his life's breath with him. "And she will not fail."  
Miss Parker looked up in anticipation. "So what exactly does this mean? We are off the case or does it simply mean we are now dispensable?"  
He feigned sympathy. "Now, don't get your feelings hurt. It's always on a 'first come, first serve' basis here at The Center."   
"Aw, I see. She, hmm? Is she a girlfriend of yours or what? Are you using her for bait to lure him in or does she have brains to go along with her bra size." Miss Parker looked him over snidely. "I bet she's a cute little Barbie Doll isn't she?"  
Mr. Raines made a feeble attempt at laughter but began choking as soon as he did. After he gained back his composure he decided to stick with the dry chuckles he was used to. "It's not quite what you think, Parker. But I can tell you this much. Angel is a force to be reckoned with."  
Miss Parker stood up out of her chair and leaned into the little man with so much power over her. "Angel, huh? What did the manufacturers run out of Cupcakes and Muffins? I bet I could wipe the floor with your 'Angel'." With that she stomped out of the door and headed for her father's office. No doubt, to complain with the new line up in catching Jarod.  
Sydney and Mr. Raines were the only two left in the room, at this point. Them and deafening silence, that is. Finally Sydney decided to speak up. "You called in Angel? Do you think that was wise? I mean, we want to catch Jarod not kill him!"  
Mr. Raines just nodded his head absently. "I understand your concern. Really I do. The fact is, I have all my trust in that girl and her abilities. She will not fail me."  
Sydney was almost frantic by this point. "What if she changes her mind, though. She is quite the loose cannon. It would not bother her one way or the other if he lives or dies. Think about it! She was raised to take pleasure in torturing others."  
Mr. Raines just stared at him contentedly. "Then maybe you should pray that he does come back dead, rather than alive."  



	4. Julienne's Inn

Julienne's Inn  
  
"Lai de Dai de Loe de Doe de Doe de Day! I sing the song of ten thousand men, One of sorrow and joy, And when I get taken by the wind, I'll find a new type of boy. Lai de Dai de Loe de Doe de Doe de Day!" Emily was singing as she straightening up her room. That's when she heard the doorbell ring. She thought for a moment, trying to remember whom she had invited over. "Oh! Just a second!" She flattened out the small lines appearing around the crease of her skirt and ran toward the door. She looked outside the peephole and saw a familiar face peering back at her. She opened the door and smiled. "Jarod, come in!"  
He hesitated. It was just a moment but Emily could sense it. She gave him a confused, then understanding look. He walked past her slowly and looked around the room. It was really a suite instead of a room. He was looking at the living room and kitchen area. They were spacious, comfortable, homey and well lit. Jarod didn't seem so hesitant anymore and smiled back at Emily. He then noticed that she was dressed up rather nice. She was wearing a light blue, no-sleeve blouse and a short black skirt. Her hair was swept back in a sparkly clip; that's when he noticed that she was sparkly too. She was all glittery and it seemed to add to her youthful glow. "So, were we going out or staying in."  
She walked over to him slowly and smiled. "That's up to you. We can stay here and talk. Get to know eachother. Or we can go out, if you are scared to be left alone with a young woman, you don't know anything about, in her motel room." She grinned mischievously and chuckled.  
He returned the look and sat down on the back of her couch. "I'm actually kind of surprised you accept strange men into your motel room. To tell the honest truth, you don't really know anything about me either." He arched an eyebrow at her and she stifled a small laugh. "Well, let's see. I'll make a few observations and you tell me whether I'm 'almost' accurate or not." She walked over to him a placed a hand on his leg. She patted it and walked around the couch to sit down on it correctly. She looked at him searchingly then nodded. "You have been running a little league baseball team for some time now, although that's not truly your occupation. You are a very intelligent person, but for some reason you don't show it off. You are great with children and most likely animals as well. I've been listening to your voice patterns and you are not from the south originally. Hmm, you don't find anything wrong with sitting on the back of couches as opposed to sitting on them the correct way and well, that could be a problem." She nodded confirming her words and then smiled as Jarod quickly stood up.  
"Well…" He looked at her again and wondered how she could read him so well. He looked at her a little bewildered, yet intrigued. "How did you do that?"  
" As my grandmother used to tell me, 'Emily dahrlin'… you are sharp as a tack and twice as quick, but if you are ever going to be happy in life you must find somebody as sharp as yourself to live your life with.'" She looked at Jarod, who as still staring at her incredulously. "To put it plainly, I have a gift. I can read people very well, and from the looks of you, you aren't a fool. I've always liked that in a man. So do you want to stay in or go out?"  
Jarod thought a moment. He decided he would like to find out more about her and some one-on-one time would probably be the best way to do that. "I guess we could stay in."   
"Great! I can go fix us some drinks and Jarod?" She got up to go to the kitchen and his eyes followed her all the while. "If you *are* going to stay you are welcome to sit down."   
He sat and waited for her return. In the time he waited he searched his surroundings, mapping the layout and taking in the feel of the place. It was so cozy and she… well, she was… nice. This confused Jarod to no end. She had blatantly lied to him that afternoon, and yet she was so inviting, so warm. In his time away from The Centre, he had met habitual liars and scoundrels of all sorts; Emily just didn't seem the type. Jarod decided it would be best to keep an open mind no matter what 'she seemed'.  
"What's your poison?" Jarod looked up, obviously startled at the comment. Emily didn't notice the difference. "Bourbon, whiskey-sours, tequila? I've got 'em all."  
"Part-time bartender?" Jarod made an attempt to lighten his own mood but something was definitely wrong.  
"I guess you could say that. Let's just say I like to entertain and being able to mix a good cocktail goes hand-in-hand with being a good hostess." She poured Jarod a drink and then herself one. She smiled as she passed him his and then sat sipping at hers casually.  
Emily and Jarod sat and talked the evening away. Jarod thought the night had gone along quite smoothly, other than the fact that he had to make up lies to cover up his previous ones. In that perspective, the evening had been quite exhausting. Actually in every way possible, Jarod was getting fatigued. He looked at his watch and realized that it was almost 12:30 am. How strange! It wasn't really, that late. "Emily, I've had a great time but it's getting late, and I have to get up early in the morning."   
Emily nodded in agreement and yawned as if on cue. "Maybe we could do this again some time."  
Jarod seriously doubted he would be able to share another evening like this with anyone, let alone Emily, but he decided not to mention it. "That would be nice."  
Emily walked Jarod to the door and opened it for him. Before he could react she leaned up and slid her arms around his neck pulling him into a slow, tender kiss. She let go and he stood up, dazed. "Goodnight, Jarod. Call me?"  
Jarod looked at her blankly and nodded. He'd call her. As soon as she shut the door he headed down stairs towards his car. He hadn't realized how tired he actually was until he was sitting behind the wheel, going 60 mph. All he had to do was get back to his place and slip into bed and everything would be all right. He got to his Hotel and parked his car. He realized that he didn't quite make it in between the lines, but decided that it really didn't matter. He went up the two flights of stairs to his room and fumbled with the lock. Since when was the key too big for the hole? Ugh… Ahh! He turned the doorknob and headed inside. After a moment he noticed his laptop, booted up and laying open on his nightstand. On his bed, lay his briefcase open, with his name-tags, papers, and other supplies scattered about. That was the last thing he saw before his world turned into total darkness. 


	5. Sydney's Office

Sydney's Office  
  
He sat there quietly, pondering over the events of the day. Miss Parker was pushing herself towards an aneurysm, he had found out the newest, of sinister plans, from Mr. Raines, and Jarod... well, Jarod had become more of a mystery than ever. He hadn't called or written anything new to him since the last note, which contained the cards. It just wasn't like him.   
"Syd?" Broots was hovering in the doorway, looking at his mentor, worriedly. "I found something a little… weird, that you might like to take a look at." He walked in the room holding a diskette. He went over and inserted it into the player waiting patiently for the picture to come up. "Now, the is sound is pretty clear, but the picture is a little blurry. I can't quite make some of it out, but I'm sure it's Mr. Raines and some girl at the beginning."   
~~ The picture started to clear a bit and a buzzing sound started up. A voice started to emerge out of the buzz and a dark figure moved across the screen to stand in front of a smaller, lighter figure.  
A gruff voice came from the darker figure. "How is my little one doing today? Have you got the solution for me yet?"  
The lighter figure stood up, still considerably smaller than the first, and walked toward the other side of what appeared to be a bedroom of sorts. "Well, Dr. Pain, which answer would you like first? One has nothing to do with the other." The girlish voice almost sounded like little, tinkling bells.  
'Dr. Pain' turned to look at the smaller figure and grumbled. "It doesn't really matter, does it?"  
"I suppose not, since you don't really care how I'm doing, anyway. All you really want to know is if I've solved your little 'Trivial Pursuit' question." Snide remarks with a flirty tinge. Definitely female, probably a teenager from the sound of it.  
'Dr. Pain' dismissed the remark and prompted her for the answer. "Well, it wasn't that trivial to The Triumverant. Now, do you have an answer?"  
The smaller figure slumped over and answered testily. "I'm fine and you? Ugh… Don't look at me like that! Okay, I have an answer for you. Nothing."   
'Dr. Pain' sounded uncertain. "Nothing? How could you have taken three days to come up with that as your answer?"  
"You asked, 'what can you do about the stopping up of flow in an average man's windpipe during sleep, if they have sleep aptnia?' Well, I still say, nothing. I assume that it's good riddance." The smaller figure shifted its weight and lifted what seemed to be her head. "You do remember that, I don't care what happens to this ill- begotten species called man, don't you?"  
'Dr. Pain' laughed. Not a joyful type of laugh, but a cold, haunting sound that would have made any normal person cringe, deep down in their soul. The girl didn't move, didn't speak. She was probably taking in that horrible cackle that had reverberated from her 'Doctor', not moments before. "You may not believe me when I say this, but I am very pleased with you. Very pleased. I can only hope The Triumverant is as happy with you as I am."   
"Thank you, Doctor. Oh, so very kind words from such a kind-hearted gentleman. I do believe you are my very favorite person to spend my past times with." Somehow the girl seemed a little less than sincere. ~~  
After her last comment the screen faded into black as if somebody had purposely turned it off. Sydney and Broots sat in silence for a moment and thought about what they had just watched.  
It was Sydney who broke the silence. "I never could imagine Mr. Raines as a father figure to any child, and now… well, now it's even harder to imagine."   
Broots nodded his head absently, thanking God that his daughter didn't have to grow up in that situation, whatever it was. "Who was she, Syd?"   
Sydney looked contemplative for a moment as if organizing his thoughts. "That was and is the most dangerous weapon The Centre has on its payroll." He laughed nervously. "You know, I don't believe she *gets* paid for what she does. I've had the chance to counsel her at times, but… she doesn't especially like me."  
Broots looked at him incredulously. How could anybody, in their right mind, not like Sydney. "Why is that, Syd?"  
Sydney stared at the blank screen lying in front of him. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I remind her of everything she doesn't want to be." He scoffed at the statement. It sounded ridiculous, even coming out of his own mouth. "I suppose I make her feel…"  
Broots waited a moment for Sydney to finish his thought, but realized that it may not happen. "Ahem. You make her feel… what Syd?"  
"That's it Broots. I don't know the particular emotion. It's just that I make her feel in general and she doesn't appreciate it. She believes the moment she starts to feel she will be a part of the human realm again and she wants to remain on an inhuman basis." Sydney crossed his arms and gazed down at his feet.  
"What do you mean by inhuman? You mean like a monster, Syd?" Broots was shocked. He had seen people he had thought of as inhuman… monsters even. Mr. Raines, Mr. Lyle, Miss Parker, at times, but why would someone want to consider themselves in that light?   
"Not like a monster, like a god, of sorts. She likes to be in control of other people's destinies. She figures if she can't control her own life or death, that she may as well, control somebody else's. Now, has come the challenge of a lifetime. Mr. Raines has given her a man to 'control', who measures up to her 'god-like' standards." Sydney looked up from the spot on his shoes that he was strongly observing and exclaimed. "Broots, we must hurry and solve Jarod's riddle. If we don't find Jarod soon, there may be no Jarod left to find."   



	6. Somewhere in the Dark

* Sorry, this took so long to get out! It's just that I've been away from home the last couple of weeks for vacation and well I couldn't find a place in my suitcase to put my computer! A major tragedy, if you ask me. Well, Thanx for all the nice feedback I really enjoy it! Hope you… Ahem… like (?) the way the story is going. Enjoy! *   
]   
Somewhere in the Dark (?)  
  
Jarod woke up with a groan. He was dizzy, confused, and was forming quite a headache. He was going to try to rub it away but started, when he realized that he was incapable of moving his hands. They were tied tightly behind his back with some type of… leather straps? Jarod tried to search the room, but the darkness was overpowering. Once the dizziness had subsided a little, he came to the conclusion that he was laying on the floor somewhere close to his hotel room door. The air vent hummed to the right of him and he could just make out a peeking light from under the door-frame. He squirmed, trying to stretch out of his fetal position, but to no avail. Whoever had done this to him, was, obviously, very experienced at it.   
  
A light turned on somewhere behind him and he tried to wiggle on to his back. A sweet feminine voice filtered the air, stinging his ears with every utterance. "I see my new toy, has woken up from his nap. Hi, Jarod is it? Well, Jarod I here a rumor that you can be anything you want to be. Is that true?" This woman was catty, guileful, and… very familiar.  
  
Jarod pondered a moment but his reverie was cut short by a whipping sound cutting through the air and a sharp pain rising in his back. He was then yanked up forcefully and shoved on to his bed, almost making him forgot the pain thudding in his spine. His head was swimming lazily along while his body received this cruel and unusual chastisement. "I asked you a question. Can you be anything?" Jarod nodded his head mutely. "Can you be… dead?" Jarod's eyes grew wide as he watched his aggressor's form sit on the covers next to him. "Why Jarod? You almost seem scared. Are you scared Jarod?" She purred his name into his ear, making him want to cry out in the worst possible way. But he decided to try a different approach.   
  
Jarod calmed his breathing back to a normal condition and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm not exactly scared. I'm a little bit… worried that's all." He held his breath in anticipation, wondering how this assailant would respond towards his strangely mild behavior.  
  
To his surprise she just sat in silence, for a moment. He then felt a hand caress his chest and pause right over his heart beat. "Worried, dear? Whatever are you worried about?" She sounded… concerned? And had she just answered his reverse-psychology with reverse-psychology?   
  
He realized then, that he was either dealing with another genius or a complete lunatic. Either could be quite harmful and he couldn't decide which he rather have stroking his chest. She started tapping out the rhythm of his heartbeat where her hand lay and he tensed up. Umm… Lunatics for 1000, Alex?  
  
"Jarod? You've gotten awfully quiet. What is the matter? I bet I know what it is." She leaned over and hissed in his ear. "You feel guilty for lying to me. Well… you should. As my grandmother used to tell me, truth is a virtue." With that, he felt a fist connect with his gut and doubled up in pain. "Didn't your guardians teach you anything?" She got up and walked over to his bound feet, yanking him off of the bed. He hit with a groan and mumbled his displeasure. "Uh-uh-uh. I have never heard such words. You know, a man who *has* to cuss is just lacking in his vocabulary."   
  
Jarod tried unscrambling the events of the day, piecing together what might be… Ah! That was the key! "Your *grandmother* taught you that truth was a virtue? What else did she teach you?" Jarod stared through the darkness trying to catch the smallest glimpse of his assailant's face.  
  
Unbeknownst to Jarod, she smiled in the dark. Her mind was not on her 'grandmother' or her new victim. Her beautiful victim. No, she thought of the delicious sensation she would get, hearing screams of terror consume the night air. All she wanted was to be able to see that liquid life drain from within him and know that she was the cause… of it all. "Truth, honor, respect to those in a higher power… and right now I'm the dominant in this relationship, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Honor, respect? What about the honor of human life? Respect for all living things? I believe your viewpoint is a little… screwed up!"  
  
She sat on the bed pondering his words. To her he was just a worthless lump, tied up on the floor, stealing her oxygen. "Why? Why should I respect you or anything else living for that matter? Do you have anything specific you deem 'worth living for'? Is there anything honorable about *you* that I should take in to consideration, before I take you back to your living hell?"  
  
His living… The Centre! Of course, The Centre! Who else is out to get him, minus a couple of criminally insane, here and there? "Well maybe I would feel more open to discuss it further, with you, if I weren't so…"  
  
"Tied up? Uncomfortable? Ah! You would like me to let you up. Well, why not? It's not like I couldn't just shoot you in the face, if worst came to worst." With that she set to the task of freeing what could end up, as her salvation.   
  
  



	7. Fallen Angels

Fallen Angels  
  
The bag hung low, tugging at the already strained muscle in her shoulder. She had overexerted herself the night before and she was paying for it now. Why was torture always all the more painful for *her* in the long run? Ahh... what did it matter? She had had a lovely time nonetheless. She started whistling some tune that she couldn't quite name as she walked down the hall. Why did she feel so happy? She could have sworn that she had actually skipped a few steps back, and this definitely worried her. She could not wait to get down the hallway and give the doctor his present; so that she could get her much needed time off. Her step quickened at the thought. When she made it to the office, it was all she could do to not bust down the door. She fumbled for the knob, arguing the whole time that she was in a hurry and if it did not cooperate she make sure the put in a sliding door in place of that conventional piece of crap. Finally, it opened giving Angel full view of the room before her. She walked in and up to the chair facing away from her.  
  
"Doctor? Guess who has a present for you." She was bubbly and light sounding, causing the doctor to spin in his chair. Angel gasped when she saw him for who he really was. "Sydney. How ~nice~ to see you." She was talking with a snarl and at the moment she couldn't have cared less. "So what brings you here, Darling?" She threw out the insincere sentiment while taking a seat on the corner of Mr. Raine's desk.   
  
"I've come to ask you about Jarod." His eyes narrowed at her, scanning her dress, her demeanor, and her bag. She was wearing a classy, deep blue, business suit with matching shoes. She wore a look of disinterest like a veil covering whatever was truly going on in that mind of hers. The bag was not unusual in any way except for the fact that it was not the usual carrier case Angel was accustomed to using. This tipped Sydney off that something was wrong, because he knew very well that Angel was one for 'habitual nuisances', as he remembered her calling it once. Maybe she was getting better. He doubted it. He noticed the look of annoyance in her eyes when he had finally stopped accessing the situation.  
  
"Hello, Sydney. Now if you will stop checking me out, which is kind of creepy by the way, I can tell you whatever you need to know." He watched her as her expression changed from one of annoyance to one of slight amusement. "Well, what is it you need to know?"  
  
What did he need to know? In all of his time thinking this through he had never expected her to give in so easily over this. Well ask something, Sydney! "Is he still alive?" No, not that! You don't ask a lion if they ate the raw meat that was thrown at them, do you?! Angel put her face down in her lap and covered the back of her head with her hands. She looked like a fold up chair, Sydney mused. He said nothing though.  
  
When Angel leaned up it looked as if she were holding back tears. "He was a beautiful creature, Sydney. All lean and strong. He put up a fight at first but that all changed. What I will never forget about him is his eyes. Those angelic brown eyes, brimming with forgiveness for everyone but himself." *sigh* "That's life, eh? Sydney, I just want you to know that... you did well. Raising him, I mean. I... I never broke him. I tried but... it didn't work. I believe you had a lot to do with that."  
  
Sydney didn't know whether to thank Angel or kill her. What was this? She had crushed the one reason he had to keep fighting and she had somehow made ~him~ feel proud over it!? Sydney himself was a very smart man and he had worked with geniuses all his life, but Angel was the one who had puzzled him the most over the years. She was like a baby holding the button, that controlled whether a bomb was going to explode or not. Deadly yet innocent. She was a contradiction within herself. Sydney got up slowly, not trusting his legs to hold him up, and made his way around the desk.   
  
"He loved you, Sydney. I'm sure he would have liked you to know that." Sydney turned around half expecting to see a pair of cold blue eyes staring at him, but all he saw was her shining locks tucked neatly into a French Twist. He allowed a single tear to escape captivity as he made his way out the door.  
  
Angel sat in her seat pondering everything that had just gone on. She was getting impatient and antsy. She reached down and shuffled through her bag pulling out an oblong box. Remembering back to an old game she had played at sometime or another she mused. ~Is it smaller than a bread box?~ yes ~Can it hold something inside of it?~ Yes ~Is it holding something inside of it?~ Yes ~Is it something important?~ YES ~Will the doctor like it?~ HE HAD BETTER! She was broke from her reverie by the ticking of the clock. It was 4:52pm and she was tired of waiting. She got up and placed the box down in the center of Mr. Raines' desk. He should be pleased, no he would be pleased, she decided. She placed a small note on the box, closed up her bag, and walked out the door. She was already on her way to the airport when Mr. Raines finally reached his office.  
  
He walked into the already open office, 'breath of life' in tow. He stood in the doorway a moment thinking back. He knew the door was shut when he had left so that left one option. Someone had been in here since he had gone. He sensed that Angel had been nearby not to long ago so he figured it was her. He wished he could sniff the air, because out of all the scents he had smelled in the past, Angel's was the one he remembered best. She had always smelled of cinnamon and honey, her to favorite flavors. He was sure it permeated the air around him cursing the fact that he was the only one that wouldn't be able to breathe it in. He went around his desk and sat in his leather chair. He was about to reach for the phone and ask the lady at the front desk if he had any messages when he noticed a small parcel on his desk. It had a note on it that was decorated with pictures of small white flowers vanilla blossoms, she was so predictable He picked up the note and proceeded in reading it.  
  
Dear Dr. Pain,  
How is my favorite person? I just finished my latest job and decided to write you a riddle. Are you ready?  
What is white brown and black in front, red and stringy in the back, and sees all?  
If you are stumped, go ahead and open your present. I hope you like it! I just needed to inform you that I'm heading on vacation now and I should be back within the next two weeks.  
Sincerely, Your Little Angel  
  
Mr. Raines stared at the small box and thought for a moment. What was Angel up to? After brooding about it for what seemed forever he reached down and opened the fragile box. His mouth dropped open in a mixture of horror, amazement, and then understanding. Looking straight back at him were a pair of chestnut colored eyes. This was her gift, the eyes of the man that had grown to be the bane of his existence; the proof that his battle would finally be over. Yes, Angel deserved her vacation, wherever she was.  
  
  
  



	8. Finale or well...~*The End*~

Finale  
  
The water washed up on shore and little children ran around freely, each destroying sand castles in their wake. The sun was unbelievably hot and nothing he tried seemed to work at breaking the heat. He turned onto his stomach exposing the taut muscles in his shoulders and back. He was already receiving a tan, now all he needed was a nice back rub and... Wow! Who is doing that amazing thing to my back?  
  
"Hello stranger, I thought you looked tense so I figured I'd help you out. Now just relax and I'll have you turned into a pile of mush in no time." Her hands fell over his back kneading out the tension in languid movements. He keened as she got in between the shoulder blades.   
  
"Chéri, vous devez être la femme la plus douée que je connais." Darling, you have got to be the most talented woman that I know. He didn't so much as say the sentiment as sigh it.  
  
  
She allowed a smile creep onto her face as she answered. "J'ai été élevé pour apprendre beaucoup de talents, de même que vous. Comme le Français parlant." I was raised to learn many talents, as were you. Such as speaking French. All of the sudden she stopped and sat back on the ball of her feet.   
  
Jarod looked up and noticed her face creasing with frown lines. "Ce qui est le faux et petit." What is wrong, little one.  
  
She thought a moment about how she would pursue her explanation. "J'ai fait une mauvaise chose. Une chose vraiment mauvaise." I did a bad thing. A really bad thing.  
  
The time for games was over. He stretched a little sitting up, so he could see her fully. "What did you do, Angel."  
  
She gave him a sheepish half grin and ran her fingers through her hair. "You knew that I was going to tell Pain that you were dead. Well, I may have led Sydney to believe that you were dead, as well. Well, I wasn't going to say anything to him but he was in Pain's office when I got there and he asked about you. I didn't say you were dead per se, but I believe he took it that way."  
  
Jarod gave her a lopsided grin and laid back on his towel. ''Well, what did you say, per se. Or do I even want to know ?"   
  
"I mentioned how beautiful you were and that I tried to break you but you were to strong at that he had a big part in that and that he should be proud of you and that you loved him and... OH!" She was babbling as she buried her head in her hands to hide from that gaze that she was sure he was giving her right about now.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll call him later and straighten it out. You know what you are on vacation. You should really learn how to relax." He was grinning up at her like a fool but he didn't care. All that Jarod knew was that he had met a peer, a friend, and possibly a... well, he decided to see how *friends* worked out for a while, then they might try that other stuff.  
  
"So Captain Pez, you have any good advice for me to learn how to relax?" Angel smiled and searched the now almost vacant beach.  
  
"Umm-hmm. I asked this lady reading a book the same question earlier and she told me the perfect remedy to let all the stress flow out of your body. First you get a towel. Then, you lay it down next to a cute beach bunny, but for now I guess I'll have to do. Next, you get on the towel and soak up as much UVA rays and radiation as possible. Possibly you can read a book or carry on a nice conversation until you drift off into a peaceful slumber."   
  
Angel did as she was told careful not to get any sand on top of her towel. Why did they have to decide on the beach? Of course she had never been before, but she had never known that it was so messy up until this point! "So Jarod, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"How did you convince Mr. Raines I was dead?'' Even though they were on a less than lighthearted discussion Jarod remained in good spirits as he inquired about his 'demise'.  
  
There was a small pause as Angel thought over her answer. She figured the truth would be the best thing to tell him. "I stole a pair of chestnut color eyes from a cadaver in the city morgue, presenting them to him as yours."   
  
Jarod shot straight up at this and gazed over at his companion. All the usual tension lines that had formed around her mouth and eyes had melted away. Not just that, but she looked almost at peace and she had an angelic smile easing its way onto her face. Jarod thought for a moment and decided. Yes, this was going to be an interesting vacation.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you had fun. Thanx for reading! Please tell me what you thought, because it may have something to do with whether I write any more fanfic or not.  
~*GypsyQueen*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
